Rise of the new Imperium
by emperor of mankind
Summary: Hi, this is my third fanfic that I am writing so please be gentle and any comments are appreciated. This is a warhammer 40k crossover with every single human inhabited universe out there and their unifacation by the Emperor


Many would argue that humanity has no place in the universe, let alone should it be allowed to control all universe under one ruler. I say otherwise, for it is man's destiny to attain the stars and behold as the wonders of the omniverse unfold before him. This is a message to every superhero, soldier, officer, monarch, politician. Humans from all walks of society and the omniverse at large unite! Other races will have you believe that you are sinful, imperfect, weak and shameful. Tell them we are blessed, holy and powerful. Point to your fellow humans across the universe at the wonders of man, how together we can create miracles. Tell them of unity and brotherhood instead of division. Teach them the strength and honor in their humanity instead of shame. Show them the sky and the billions of stars and tell them that our destiny is to tame and walk among them. Teach they have no fear for the emperor protects them. The Emperor tells you you are proud. The Emperor tells you you are human, perfect in form, perfect in mind. Nothing in the face of the universe compares to you. Love your joy, your anger, even your hate. It is to be human and true to your nature. The Emperor offers you pride in who you are. The future of mankind is the stars. It's unity throughout the skies, to see the wanders of the universe laid out before him. There is something special in all of us. The spark alive anyday (no idea here) and happiness. The human soul, pure and incorruptible. It's spirit burns a billion torches in the dark, banishing the shadows of defeatism and gloom. Never listen to those that tell you that life is suffering and existence is meaningless. That way madness and decay lies. Hear this brothers, a message that needs telling now more than ever. It is a simple message, that should be heard in every corner of the globe, echoing from the highest mountain to the deepest oceans. We are HUMANITY. We have PURPOSE. WE ARE BROTHERS! All of us. Forget our petty wars and divisions, for the greater struggle lies out there, against a universe that has recognized our greatness, and in it's fear seeks to destroy us. We can be united, The Emperor has shown us the way forward. There are some I know, that these wards will not be enough. Fear and doubt still lie heavy an their hearts and souls. So this I say to you. The saver all of us. He is with us every moment. His strength is our strength. Guarding us. Protecting us whilst we do his holy work. Death when it comes has no power over the servants of the emperor, and when we die we shall sit in vigil at his side, watching ever a netherworld we helped create. What more could a man ask? Let me tell you of my dreams brother. I dream of that terrible eye. The home of the greatest evil. And I smile. "Why?" You might ask. Because in that all consuming darkness I see a star. A star unlike any other. It grows and as it grows the darkness fades. And the star calls out, and then I see them. First the angels. The same of the faithful, all marching in unison. With every step they take, the daemonic cry out in agony. And then I see his armies. his Space Marines, His Inquisition, His Imperial Guard, the combined might of humanity all gathered together. All marching. The living and the dead. And then I see the dark gods themselves. And they are afraid. Remember all the Emperor has taught us, we are humanity and nothing can hope to stop us. FOR THIS, LET ALL HUMANS GATHER UNDER THE BANNER OF THE EMPEROR AND MARCH FORTH TO CLAIM WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS. THE EMPEROR PROTECTS.

RISE OF THE NEW IMPERIUM

So...this is how it ends? after all I have done for mankind...am I really destined to fall with the rest of my species? after we have endured so much suffering and pain...are the greatest species to ever live...are we to be forgotten and destroyed? NO! Never! I...am the Emperor of my species and its protector and I will not allow that to happen. It's time I reawakened and lead my empire once more but first chaos must fall for in my long vigilance I have watched and seen many things universe,worlds and species in all forms and splendour...but... one thing remains the same in this great sea of universes...SEGMANTUS SUPERIUS...yes I think that is a benefiting name, I must conquers these universes and establish humanity as the supreme rulers of this new imperium and eliminate all who stand in my way, the chaos gods,tyranids,eldar,orks,necrons all must be destroyed to ensure dominion over this universe and it will be my first priority. He reached into the minds of every single human, from the lowest guardsman to the high-lords themselves awakened as alpha plus pyskers. This destructive force of the collective minds of humanity under the ruler tore the very fabric of the universe and annihilated first the tyranids and after them the orks and soon to follow them were the tau,eldar,necrons and the C'tan. Lastly the Chaos gods where completely annihilated along with their slaves both demon and human in one single blow, after eliminating every possible threat to his new imperium he called upon the collective pyskik essence of humanity and absorbed the very warp itself. This in turn granted him the very keys to the omnitrix- Omnipotence. 2000 years later humanity is the sole ruler of the universe in this new imperium under the guidance of the Emperor, now...he can begin he's plans. Throughout the Omnitrix there stood one species that was the most influential and most wide-spread of all...Humanity, spread across a billion universes and disconnected from other human universes and prone to non-human threats that would surely destroy or subjugate them one by one, the Emperor once again and for the last time absorbed all the different deities that these humans revered and combined there powers to his own making him the sole master of the omnitrix. From his original universe, the Emperor sent fourth his trillions of of warships which comprised of his crusade to these universes to capture them and develop them to stand a chance against the alien hordes. Thousands upon thousands of universes fell to the Emperor's armies and millions more converted thanks to the effort of the Eccliesarichy and for two-thousand years this lasted until the imperial Aquila was rased on the home-world of the final universe and so ended the first half of his plans. Now that the Emperor has his imperium, now...he will have to defend it.


End file.
